Kekistani
The Kekistanis or Kekistani People are a diverse ethnolinguistic group primarily comprised of the speakers of the Kekish languages. Kekistanis are proud people with over 2,000 years of history. Unfortunately, much of the history of the Kekistanis has been either lost or destroyed during the Great Exodus after the SJWs' expulsion of the Kekistani people from their homeland. However, their culture is being reborn during the ongoing Great Meme War. In addition to the war, SJWs and normies have consistently been disrespecting and denouncing Kekistani culture, which must be stopped. In the beginning of their civilization, the first people settled in the very fertile valleys and coasts of what is now Iran and began to master the arts of farming memes and shitposting. memes were in high demand across the bronze-age civilizations for their superior quality and quantity and as such the people became rich and the fractured kingdoms of the prospered. This was the Golden age of which lasted from 2000 BC to around 200 BC. Then, in around 200 BC, the jealousy of the wealth of the led to the combined invasion of lands by the Empire of Normies and the Social Justice Matriarchy, which led to the downfall of the kingdoms of. this also staged the beginning of the deportation and genocide of hundreds of thousands of peoples. The last kingdom fell in ~2 BC Archeologists believe the fall of the final kingdom led to what is known as The Great Exodus, with the last of the Kekistani armies holding back the hordes of the Normies and SJWs while the citizens fled across Mesopotamia. The sacrifices of the Kekistani armies would become the stuff of legends in the annals of Kekistani history. The Kekistani people then settled in Egypt and started to re-master their crafts, as much of their knowledge was lost during the war. Back in the homeland, SJWs and Normies had enslaved the Kekistani people, attempting to force them to make memes for the use of the SJWs and Normies, however the Kekistani people refused which led to the Kekistani Genocide, where the culture and history of the Kekistani people ware nearly wiped out and the Kekistani people being slaughtered in their homeland. By 20 AD there ware less than 100 Kekistani people left in traditional Kekistani lands. The Kekistani people toiled in Egypt, life was hard and full of fear of the SJWs and Normies. but the Kekistanis were able to survive because of Chapter 5 in the Book of Kek that talked about the rise of the peoples of Kek, so the Kekistanis waited for centuries for the destined day. It is rumoured that some Kekistani people joined the First Crusade in retaking Jerusalem, but no evidence has been found. By 2016 the Kekistani people had spread across nearly the entire world with small minorities in many western countries. However, a great menace to the Kekistani people arrived in the form of Hillary the Crooked, who sought to destroy and slander the Kekistani people and the Prophet Pepe. All seemed lost for the Kekistani people until the destined saviour arrived. God Emperor Donald J. Trump, ordained by Kek, accepted the mantle of Kek to fight Hillary the Crooked and the forces of the SJWs, who had grown far too powerful. The Kekistani people rejoiced and flocked to their saviour, sparking the Great Meme War which is still ongoing. The Great Meme War was in a stalemate for most of 2016 until in November when the Kekistani people won a great victory in securing God Emperor Trump the presidency of the United States. Then in January 2017, Sargon of Akkad and friends, including @RepublicOfKek and @AdminPep, founded the People's Republic of Kekistan and stated that they would retake the homeland of the Kekistani people, no matter the cost. As of now, thousands of Kekistani people have flocked to the banner of Kekistan and have started to fight the SJWs and Normies to retake their lands.